There are existing various foldable compact glasses which can be received within containers, such as glasses bags, for easy carriage as that disclosed in ROC (Taiwan) Patent Publication No. 282840. However, the temples of such a design interfere with each other easily while folding thereby causing inconvenience to users.
A pair of conventional foldable compact glasses is illustrated in FIG. 1, wherein a pivotal device is provided on a foldable bridge device intermediate two frames such that the two frames can be folded toward each other. Because the pivotal device extends toward the wearer, the gap between the two frames is thus larger such that they cannot be tightly opposite of each other while folding thereby interfering the folding of glasses. Furthermore, because the pivotal device extends inwardly (toward the wearer's nose bridge), it also presses against the wearer's nose bridge thereby causing discomfort after prolonged wearing.
In order to prevent the temples from interfering with each other while folding, an improved design is known to be related to skewing the rotational axis of the pivotal device provided on the foldable bridge device of the glasses for 3-15 degrees in relative to the vertical axis (as illustrated in FIG. 2) thereby preventing the temples from interfering with each other while folding. However, such an improved design results in an obliquely interlacing arrangement between the two frames of the glasses such that decrements in the sizes of the frames and lenses are indispensable so as to compensate the area occupied by the non-interlaced lens portions and to be received in a container of the same volume.
Another disadvantage of the foldable compact glasses lies in that the small folded volume thereof is easily neglected by the users thereby causing damages thereto by careless squeezes.
Some conventional foldable compact glasses also are provided with nose pads each having a rigid structure. Such nose pads, however, increase overall thickness of the glasses after folded due to their rigidity, whereby the thickness of the folded glasses cannot be further reduced.
The present invention is thus designed to provide a pair of foldable compact glasses in light of the forgoing disadvantages, which glasses are characterized by a height difference provided between the hinge devices pivoting the two temples to outer sides of the frames, and/or a foldable bridge device connecting the two frames being slightly protruded towards the front of frames horizontally so as to prevent temples from obliquely interlacing each other while folding. These characteristics benefit the user in that the glasses may be folded but lens area is not reduced, the gap between the foldable bridge device and the wearer's nose bridge is also increased thereby making the wearing more comfortable. The glasses can further be received within a rigid container so as to prevent the glasses from and to increase protection thereof against accidental occurrences of squeezes and damages.
This invention future provides resilient nose pad devices that can be tightly pressed against each other when the foldable compact glasses are folded so as to reduce overall thickness of the folded glasses.